Trench drains are used where extensive amounts of liquid must be moved from one place to another. Trench drains generally transport the liquid to a drainage sewer or some other drainage reservoir. Typically, trench drains are U-shaped or V-shaped troughs and are installed adjacent to either roadways or buildings.
Trench drain systems include several basic designs: concrete, metal and plastic. Generally, concrete trench drain systems use forms. The forms are placed in a ditch dug in the ground. Concrete is then poured around the forms, which are removed after the concrete has set. Trench drain systems made in accordance with this method or similar methods result in relatively expensive systems due to the cost of installing and removing the forms.
Many of the expenses associated with these prior art trench drain systems have been overcome by the advent of polymeric trench drains, which can be left in place after the concrete has been poured in place. These trench drains perform two functions. First, they act as a form for the concrete; and second, they act as a liner. The manufacture and transportation costs with this type of trench drain are significantly less than the other types of trench drains.
Polymeric materials are somewhat flexible and may bow in during their casting into concrete. To this end, internal supports might be employed to secure the walls in place. However, assembly of such supports into the trench drain can pose a fabrication and/or assembly problem.
Further still, once cast in place, the trench drain is typically covered by a grate. In many instances, the grate may simply rest in the upper opening, but it may be preferable that the grate be secured in place. However, such securing can often require significant labor on-site after installation to put the grate in place. In many instances, with the trench drain already in place, it can be difficult for an installer to use tools at or below ground level to secure the grate in place.